


Eyes for the Target

by The_Lonely_Light



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Bottom Jesse McCree, Deadlock Jesse McCree, Deadlock vs BlackWatch vs Talon, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Smut, Gabe is lonely, Hitman Jesse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jesse McCree needs a hug, M/M, Mafia AU, Mob Boss Gabe, Pining, Plot, Protective Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lonely_Light/pseuds/The_Lonely_Light
Summary: Jesse a drunk disgraced hitman with the Deadlock mob is asked to take on a job. It's the only way for Jesse to reclaim his rank and the trust of the family he lost a year ago from a job gone wrong.The hit job isn't as easy as he thought it would be, Killing the infamous BlackWatch mob boss, Gabriel Reyes, isn't an easy job especially if Jesse has eyes for the target.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 27
Kudos: 68





	1. Lonely Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> *:･ﾟ✧ This just a little Mafia/hitman idea I had recently, I hope you all like it!  
> Like always a big thanks to my beta reader @Lundinstrom (McReap-me-now-76 on AO3) for all the help with this chapter!!!!*:･ﾟ✧

The music was a constant thumping yet intoxicating beat, maybe it was a good song, or perhaps he'd had too many drinks. He figured it was the latter. Luckily It was pretty late into the night, and the small dive bar wasn't too busy on weekdays. Even if it wasn't, in his altered state, he didn't care who saw him like this. He was just another drunken idiot, maybe even a disgraced one.

He rested his head on the crook of his arm, watching the drink in his hands carefully like it might disappear if he took his eyes off of it.

When he opened his eyes again, to his displeasure, the glass was empty... He wondered how many it had been; looking at the clock, he knew he should cut himself off. With a groan, He waved over the bartender and thanked her as she poured more golden liquid into his small square glass. He wishes he could just swim in booze forever, but his liver and stomach protested.

This will be the last one…

The bartender, Dai, simply shook her head. He guessed he might have said that out loud and not to himself. He started lazily, dancing his fingers around the brim of the glass, watching how they moved. His foggy brain found it amusing, much like the terrible late-night live music. 

"McCree, Do you need a ride home? I think you had a rough night, pal." She observed looking down at him, still resting his head in his arm.

"I'm good Dai, I don't needa' babysitter tonight, unfortunately." He gave her a half-ass charming wink. She knew what he implied and simply scoffed and went back to serving the little customers she had. It was just Family and some fresh blood.

Jesse rolled his eyes at the red-nosed and starry-eyed teens sitting at a booth across the room with one of the underbosses talking business, laughing a little too loud for Jesse's headache. 

If only they knew what they were signing up for. 

He ran a hand through his caramel brown hair with a long exhale. He finished nursing his drink after a good hour and reached into his coat pocket for a cigarette. He wasn't ready to go back to his dingy apartment quite yet, it was only one AM. 

Jesse paused as the chair to his side was pulled out, scratching the wooden floor beneath its feet. He looked over and was met with a large brick shit house of a man. He had to be over seven feet tall, Jesse figured. 

The man's pure white suit jacket and red rose gave away that he was a mobster too. A rich one by the looks of it, Probably a boss, definitely not from anywhere nearby cause he didn't raise any alarm with the other guest. 

It wasn't his boss, though, so he didn't owe him any respect. If Jesse was honest, he still wasn't even sure if he was still a part of the Deadlock family anymore. He pushed that idea out of his mind, he didn't want to ride on that train of thought, at least not tonight. 

McCree went about his business like he wasn't aware of the mobster next to him, Jesse didn't want anything he was offering, but he couldn't just up and leave. 

McCree pulled out his cheap cigarette carton and took one out, rolling it between his lips as he reached for his lighter.

"May I have one? I seemed to have left mine back in the cab." The man to his side asked with a thick accent, definitely not American Jesse deduced. An international mobster, he thought, trying to place the accent. However, Jesse knew there was only one correct answer to his question.

"Sure," He mumbled, opening his carton back up, handing one over to him. The large man took it between his thick fingers and brought it to his mouth. The large man had his own lighter, Jesse lit his own and took a long drag. 

"The Bartender called you McCree awhile ago."

"Yeah, what of it?" he took another slow drag, the guy must have been watching him for a while. 

"You wouldn't happen to be Jesse McCree, the Deadlock hitman?"

"...I don't do that anymore."

"Oh, I forgot, you're a simple soldier now I heard. A Saldato." He chuckled brassily.

"And you're obviously a Boss. So what are you doing on Deadlock territory?" Jesse turned to look at him straight on. "I may be drunk, but I can still read a man pretty damn well."

"Believe it or not, I was actually looking for you." 

"That's comforting, was I easy to find?" Jesse laughed, flicking ashes from his cigarette. 

"It didn't take me long. I heard you frequent this dismal place most nights." The dark-complected man made a disgusted face as he gestured to the bar. 

"Don't talk about the Lost Outlaw like that," Jesse slurred, fumbling over the name of the dive bar. Jesse shook his hair out as he stretched his arms. "Well, it’s been a nice Lil' chat with ya' stranger, but I need to head out." Jesse stood to take his leave.

"Sit. We have more to talk about."

"We don't, I work for Deadlock Mister. Find someone else," he really wanted to just leave now.

"McCree sit." His voice hummed with a threat. Jesse looked over as Dia gave him a concerned look from across the bar, he saw her reaching under the bar for what was most likely a gun. Jesse shook his head fast and moved to sit back down. Dia watched for a moment then turned back to her work. Jesse took a sigh of relief he would feel terrible if he started anything, especially in this state cause he wouldn't be much help finishing it. 

As Jesse sat back down, he undid the buttons of his suit jacket, his fingers slipped on the buttons a few times, but he eventually unbuttoned it. He leaned against the bar top.

"What do you want," He slurred.

"Hopefully you'll remember this, I'm sure you will,"

"I'm not a forgetful drunk, unfortunately for me."

"Good. I want you to kill Gabriel Reyes." He said, hushed but very flatly. Like he wasn't talking about murdering a man in a bar.

Jesse paused and then smashed out his cigarette in the ashtray between them. He knew the name and knew it brought nothing good. 

"I don't do hits for other families." It was unheard of to work freelance while in a closed family. He didn't even understand why this man was here for such a request; it was ridiculous.

"I'm sure Deadlock would benefit from this hit as well, not just me, kid."

"I don't think any of us will benefit from such a bold hit like that." Jesse rubbed his eyes, just the idea of such a hit brought on so much stress. "Blackwatch isn't just a small drug family. They have a deep connection with law enforcement. You might cause open warfare."

"That's why I came to you. I'll pay double whatever Deadlock pays you." He said it like it was a done deal. It was starting to annoy Jesse. 

"Listen, whatever international beef you and Blackwatch have is international. Blackwatch is right on Deadlocks fuckin' doorstep." Jesse swore, lowering his voice, so others didn't hear.

"True, but imagine the resources Deadlock will get after cutting the head off Blackwatch. Take it to your higher-ups, I'm sure they will see the opportunity in it too."

Jesse shook his head; he knew his Bosses had wanted the chance to take out that Reyes guy for years. 

"I'll consider doing it, if you tell me who you are, why me, and what info do you get?" Jesse asked plainly, wanting to get straight to the point.

"Akande, with Talon. They call me Doomfist."

"Never heard of ya'." 

"Not surprised, but I'm sure your bosses have. And as for why you? Talon has many eyes, and some of them are interested in you. You are a damn good shot, almost unbelievably so. You and Deadlock haven't been connected to any hits, even though you have many under your belt."

"How many?" Jesse dared.

"Forty-two, and you're only twenty-six. It's impressive." Akande smirked.

"Okay... that's creepy." Jesse frowned, he was used to being a mystery, an enigma, he didn't like the idea of someone knowing about all his hits. That meant they could tell someone about him. He wondered if this Talon group had any proof he actually made any kills.

"There's a party Blackwatch is throwing in two months. It's Invite only, and the list is long and full of criminals. I think that's a good place for a hit, don't you? Considering the guest in attendance." He finished and smashed out the cigarette he had been rolling back and forth slowly. He moved to get off the chair that somehow held all that muscle weight.

"That's it? You don't even have an in for me?" Jesse didn't know about the party, it was actually excellent info, but it still didn't help too much.

"Ask your little friend Sombra." He finished before heading to the door. "We'll be in touch, McCree. Maybe this hit will help boost your position in Deadlock back to where it once was."

The door to the bar swung shut behind him, causing the bell to ring a few times. It hurt Jesse's ears causing him to wince. With a long sigh, Jesse rested his head on the bar top in front of him. It had all been too much. He shouldn't have even entertained the conversation with that Doomfist guy, he thought. 

He was confused about how Doomfist knew about Sombra, a very private information broker. She must have worked for that guy at some point, Jesse assumed. Freelancers have no loyalties, after all, he remembered.

He heard long fingernails tapping on wood beside his head, he knew it was Dai, it was just the two left in the bar now. 

Jesse swore he would stop being the last patron; Dia must think he was a wreck, much like the rest of Deadlock thought of him, the ones that knew about him anyway.

"Who was that guy McCree?" she asked, looking down at him.

"Just a crazy guy."

"He was dressed really nice for a crazy guy."

"They can do that sometimes."

"Shut up. Are you alright?" She raised a brow.

"I just have a lot to think about, Dai." He grumbled. 

"Well, I'm closing the Outlaw down, so go think somewhere else cowboy." she laughed before pushing him teasingly off the bartop. "Be careful, okay, and keep your head down."

"Always do," he answered, leaving money before walking out the bar door, fixing his suit jacket on the way out.

It was a short walk down the block to his apartment building, yeah it was a dingy place right by the Outlaw, but he called it home. Being a hitman for a B rank mob family didn't pay what the movies said it did. Jesse was all too aware of the fact. And he did stuff for free to often cause, well it's Family… that's why he lives in the one room, one bathroom, a consistently moist shoebox of an apartment. 

McCree spent most of his money on beer and guns anyway. A deadly combo if he ever thought too hard about it. He didn't care too much about where he slept, Jesse was too drunk to care nowadays, and he rarely brought anyone he cared about to stay the night, so he didn't keep the place that clean.

He stumbled to his room and brought his laptop, setting it on his scuffed up coffee table. He sank down into his couch, sipping a beer he found in the fridge, as he typed in the name Gabriel Reyes. The last thing Jesse saw before closing his eyes was that the name Gabriel Reyes brought up more people than he expected it to. But it was a common name he shouldn't have expected any less.

He opened his eyes groggily as the sunlight from the window bore into them, making him groan in protest to watching up. 

"Jesse get up, or I'm dumping it all out!" The southern accented voice rang, like a god damn rooster. 

"..." Jesse turned back over on the couch, avoiding looking at the white-haired women. It was too early to deal with a woman like Ashe. 

"Fine," She barked. Jesse opened his eyes as he heard liquid pouring out onto the concrete. He shot wide awake and turned to look at the window, she had opened his window and was dumping out his Jack and beer onto the concrete two stories down. Jesse rubbed his eyes wake and sighed, trying to tell Ashe he wasn't in the mood.

"Can't you just let a man suffer in peace." he rasped.

"Yes, I do that every day. But you're my friend, so no." She dropped the bottles out the window, both didn't flinch at the sound of the breaking glass on concrete. Someone outside swore, but neither responded, Ashe just closed the window with a thud.

Jesse rolled out his neck and stood up, he was just wearing a muscle shirt and briefs. Ashe gave him a short nod to the closet.

"Fine, I'm getting dressed." He pulled his shirt off as he walked to the closet, he knew She was watching his back like a hawk. He knew she was interested, but he just ignored it and slipped on a red shirt and the rest of his simple suit. She came over with a small smile and tucked in a pocket square. 

"There, now you look moderately better."

"Thanks." he hummed sarcastically as he walked over to the bathroom, fixing his appearance somewhat. Jesse watched Ashe in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. She leaned on the edge of the couch and looked around his apartment, they were opposites. Ashe obviously thought he lived in a pigsty. He did, but she didn't have to judge so openly.

"Were you at the Outlaw again last night?" She asked, tilting her head. Jesse spat out his mouth wash and ran some product through his hair. 

"I think ya' know the answer to that one."

"You have to stop McCree. It's been a year, can't you just move on."

"That would be easy to do if I wasn't blacklisted."

"You just need a job, I'm sure one of the other Underbosses can find you something juicy."

"Can't you just give me one." He asked, already knowing the answer. She didn't want to show she still was friends with him, she also didn't want to give him a handout. It was hard for women in the Family to not be seen as soft. He understood and didn't hate her for it…

"Sadly, I have no hits for you. I'm sure someone has one, maybe Torres has something." She answered, looking at her nails. 

Jesse came out of the bathroom, looking like the put-together man he can pretend to be when he's sober. The hangover didn't help with his agitation, though. He took a deep breath before pointing to his laptop.

"I may have a hit." 

"Really? Look at you trying to get a job." She sassed. She pulled his laptop into her arms, powering it up, and her eyes went wide as she read the name.

"Gabriel Reyes? Are ya' jokin'." She started scrolling through the search results; he leaned against the wall, watching her get excited.

"No, but it wasn't my idea. Some guy named Doomfist, I think, told me about some secret party."

"Did he give you an 'in'?"

"Nah' but I know someone." he crossed his arms.

Ashe closed it and stood up, she grinned like a child who just walked into a candy store. He knew she would be all for it, it would definitely give her more assets on her streets.

"You have to do it, it's such a good job. And who knows when we'll get info like that again."

"You aren't worried about the Doom guys end game."

"Not one bit. He probably just wants a revenging killing or something."

"Are you sure? What if-"

"Jesse, you just need to take what's given, don't look a gift like this in the mouth."

Jesse knew she was right, he was looking too much into it. If she was okay with it, it was probably a good move. Maybe he's just too paranoid. 

"I can't believe, Gabriel fucking Reyes. That would be your biggest hit. Aren't you excited?"

"I'm more anxious than anything, He's a big target with a lot of assets and connections. The Family talks about him being an obstacle a lot."

"He takes every good deal on the table, this city and most of the west coast is basically all his if we rolled over for him... fuckin' ass hole."

"Have you met him?"

"No, I'm not sure if anyone Deadlock has even seen him." she laughed, "Sneaky bastard. He's like a ghost or something." 

She was right, they all knew the name, but no one in the Deadlock mob has actually met him or done deals. There are some photos of him somewhere, Jesse just needed to actually do some research. He was a big name, after all, some paparazzi had to snap some good photos of him and where he hangs out.

"When's the next Family meeting?" Jesse asked, moving to the kitchen.

"Lucky for ya' it's tonight. Come to it after it's over, and we all can talk about the hit some more."

"After?"

"Just listen to me, McCree."

"Fine, whatever." He didn't want to fight, he should consider himself lucky he's getting to even talk to the other Underbosses. "I have errands to run, lock up my apartment when you leave." He finished as he tucked his pistol into his chest holster.

She simply nodded as she moved to raid Jesses' fridge for the rest of the alcohol, even the bottle he was hiding most likely. He didn't care, he could always just buy more.

The errands were light, simple weapon transfer. Jesse was just the pretty face standing guard of the merchandise. This is what he's reduced to nowadays. He really was just like any other soldier to Deadlock. He was paid in cash and tucked it into his wallet. He found his motorcycle and drove back to the Outlaw, he sat in the parking lot waiting for the crowd to clear out the bar telling him the meeting was over.

When the various other Deadlock members cleared out the bars upstairs apartment, Jesse headed upstairs. He opened the door, and Ashe was standing in a circle with the other underbosses. Unlike most mobs, Deadlock had a council; they had no main boss like the other big mobs. 

"McCree, been a while." Torres laughed, looking at him as he closed the door behind him. Jesse gulped down his nerves, it was humiliating talking to them at such a low rank, he used to be equal to them. Goes to show no one is untouchable, Jesse figured.

"We heard you have a hit idea, you needa' run past us." Sanders ran a hand through his beard as he looked Jesse up and down, judging him. Jesse squared up his shoulders, not letting them see how this meeting affected him.

"It's Gabriel Reyes," Jesse said unwaveringly.

Ashe looked at the men standing beside her to see their reactions, both weren't expecting to hear that name obviously. Jesse explains to them all about Doomfist, and the possible 'in' he might have. They all nodded along without saying much. When Jesse finished, they all looked between each other. Jesse swayed back and forth on his heels, absentmindedly, trying to calm himself.

"McCree, are you sure that you can do it." Sanders raised an eyebrow. "Someone else can take this hit for you."

Jesse scoffed, honestly offended by the sentiment.

"This is different Sanders, I won't miss this shot." The anger was evident in his voice.

They turned to talk to each other, all ignoring Jesse was standing just a few feet away. Jesse tapped his foot, waiting to hear their answer.

"Take your time with this hit. With the target being a Boss, we can't afford to be connected to it or rush into a kill." Torres says. 

"Are you guys sure about this," Jesse asked, hoping they might actually say they were too far over their heads. Ashe shook her head.

"We are positive, Jesse. We can't afford to miss this opportunity. This hit will do you some good too." She smirked, knowing Jesse just wanted to feel accepted back into the Family. He tried to tell himself that he didn't need their approval, but McCree desperately needed it, it's why he drank so much. It also didn't help that he had been depressed for a while since the incident. 

There was some short discussion with the group of bosses before he was dismissed, he was drained and needed to hit the hay.

A day passed, and Jesse sat in the Cafe he went to almost every morning and ordered his usual caramel flavored coffee. He finally had time to do the research he needed to do for his hit. Jesse had some loose ends on some errands that he needed to finish before committing solely to the hit. He pulled out his laptop and opened it to the search he was last on; Gabriel Reyes.

It took maybe four minutes, but he finally found the one he was looking for, Gabriel Reyes of the BlackWatch family. He moved the cursor to filter for images only, and he stopped. He never saw the man before, just heard the name, he scanned through the photos one by one. The man in the pictures was older, but damn if he didn't look right. He clicked a photo taken of him at a local celebrities housewarming party. He had a lovely man and woman tucked in each of his arms. They were probably models,' Jesse frowned. 

He zoomed in on the sharp cheekbone, noticing the thick scars decorating them. He was looking for identifiers, that's what he told himself as he clicked off the photo. 

He rubbed his eyes, he needed to do actual research, he couldn't get distracted just because the target was hot. He started a document to track all the places Reyes had been spotted, he had read too many useless articles by the time his coffee was all gone, he pulled out his flask and took a quick sip then tucked it back away. He read through another online post where someone mentioned meeting Reyes, at a lounge called Desperado's Call. Jesse laughed. It was a very fitting name. 

The lounge only let in the most elite, Jesse knew he could get into it if he called the right people. That was the plan he decided as he shut the laptop and left the small Cafe, he needed to watch Reyes in his natural habitat. It wouldn't be a wrong way to pass the time he smirked to himself.

Jesse stretched his arms, pulling the back of his suit jacket tight. He had been standing in this chaotic line for hours, he checked his watch, it had only been an hour, but it felt like ages. The line was full of people his age, mostly some older, all trying and failing to get into the lounge by bribing and name drops. There were many models and actor types, Jesse felt a bit self-conscious. He wasn't sure if he fit the crowd, he pulled his shirt, and suit buttons open some to expose more of his chest, maybe that would help he shrugged and ran a hand through his hair as the line moved forward some.

It took a few calls, but he finally figured out who the bouncer was that night and lucky for him that the bouncer had dealings with a deadlock in his teens. So he offered a deal, let him in; clean slate with Deadlock. He agreed, but he couldn't cut the line, it would bring too much attention, I should have arrived earlier, he scolded himself.

As he moved forward again, he heard the crowd behind him all start oohing and aahing. He turned to look and see what everyone was looking at. It was a glossy black with red accented Rolls-Royce Ghost. Jesse couldn't help but whistle under his breath, it was a damn fine looking car. It slowed to a stop at the front of the line. Jesse watched as the passenger and driver door both opened. 

The passenger was an attractive man, dressed very revealing wearing a suit but no shirt accented with a gold choker. He seemed to fit well with the crowd around Jesse. The guy looked like the definition of arm candy. 

Jesse pulled his eyes from the passenger and looked to see the driver. Jesse's eyes went straight to the dark curls on the man that were swept neatly all to one side, some silver peppered it lightly. From the back, the man was shaped like a damn hourglass. As the man turned around, Jesse grinned to himself, looking at the sharply chiseled face and perfectly trimmed goatee.

Gabriel Reyes…

His research paid off.

____________

"Name ?" the bouncer asked, flipping through a small list in his hands.

"It's Joel Morricone." Jesse hummed, shooting the bouncer a hard look, warning him about the deal they discussed on the phone. He had to show he wasn't there to fuck around.

"Oh, uh. It seems you're on the list. Welcomes to Desperado's Call Mr, Morricone." He stammered out like he's never lied in his life. 

Jesse rolled his eyes and walked through the stereotypical red rope and through an enormously large set of glass doors. When he walked in, he tried to take it all in, but it was so much. The lounge was bathed in red light, everything was black and red themed. There was a large section of couches where people just sat and drank or made out, there was also a small dance floor, there were some cages scattered around the place for paid dancers. The bartop was long and glass, it was right across from the couches. The music playing was a piano cover of some slowed down pop song.

He took a deep breath, trying to collect all the information his eyes gave him. He gave himself a small slap to his cheek, focus Jesse, he thought.

He walked to the bartop and ordered a pure whiskey and a glass of water. He didn't want to get drunk, he was on the job now. He scanned the lounge looking for his target, it didn't take long, the place wasn't fully packed because of their picky guest list. He saw Reyes sitting on one of the rounded couches in the corner of the lounge with his passenger's legs resting over his long crossed legs.

Jesse moved to a seat for the perfect angle to keep an eye on the pair. He took a long sip of water as he saw Reyes lean over to the man beside him, whispering probably sweet nothings in his ears. Jesse turned away and started a comfortable conversation with the bartender, he needed to look like he wasn't there just to watch someone. 

Jesse watched the minute hand tic on his watch, it was getting pretty late, and his target hadn't moved much, he just sat and wore a stoic grin. It didn't really reach his eyes Jesse released. He ordered another drink for himself, McCree may have drunk more than he intended, he felt his eyes start to weigh more than they had when he arrived. Jesse looked back on the pair, they were still just simply talking, sometimes the younger one would kiss Reyes neck, but it didn't seem like Reyes reacted much to it. 

Jesse stood and left a good chunk of money on the table, the drinks were probably the most expensive he's ever had...they didn't even taste that different Jesse frowned. 

He had seen what he came to see, Reyes stayed there most of the night from what Jesse watched and didn't really move around much, he just sat and drank. Many people would go over and talk to him a short time before he would basically dismiss them away and go back to chatting with the arm candy. 

Jesse walked out the front door and started looking for a cab, he walked down a little further from the entrance, it was too busy to call a taxi at the front. Jesse jumped when he heard a loud crash behind him, he looked around to see where the sound came from, there was a small alleyway he didn't really notice before where garbage can layed on the ground. 

Probably an alley cat

He walked down into the alleyway some before he realized it went right behind the lounge. He thanked whatever random cat knocked over the bin cause he may not have noticed it like he is now without it. The alleyway echoed off, dropping water from someone's broken storm pipe. He followed the small street back some distance ignoring the protest in his mind screaming 'danger! Dark alley'. It hooked around a corner, and there it was a steel-plated back door to the Desperado.

Jesse stepped forward to move around the corner when the door swung open with a loud clunk. Jesse quickly stepped back, hugging the edge for his life, he couldn't talk his way out of this one he wagered. He peeked his head around the corner to see what was happening, he heard raised voices.

The arm candy that Reyes had with him early was laying on the concrete, looking utterly offended by something being said, Jesse leaned in a bit more to hear. He then noticed another bouncer standing over the guy with his arms crossed. 

"Scram, Alec."

"What the hell did I ever do to deserve this treatment! Do you know who I am!"

"Alec, just go, I don't want to have to damage your goods." Jesse noticed as the bouncer moved, the gun at his side. He must be a BlackWatch member.

Jesse held back a laugh as the guy on the ground, Alec, instinctively reached a hand to his face. Guess that's the goods. Alec moved to his feet and dusted off his pants, taking a few steps back from the meaty bouncer.

"Bring Reyes out, he'll clear it all up!" Alec huffed with the whiniest voice Jesse ever heard

Jesse heard another pair of footsteps walk outside, the sound of heeled shoes echoed down the alley. Jesse pulled back behind the corner, so the new person didn't see him snooping.

"I think it's crystal clear, Alec." a rich deep voice echoed. The sound of the man's voice was an attention grabber that's for sure, Jesse couldn't help but sneak a peek again. 

It was Reyes, fixing his tie tucking it back into his crisp black suit. He looked like the devil himself with the red light from the lounge shining behind him, casting shadows over his sharp features.

"Reyes, please I didn't do anything, please let me back in. Honey ple-"

"Don't talk that way with me boy, that doesn't work on me." He walked up to the Alec guy and reached around into his back pocket, Jesse swallowed, it was quite a display. Reyes stepped back and waved a black wallet in his hands.

"Stealing from me, tsk." He shook his head, causing the curls to bounce.

"What did you expect, you really think I was just fine with our agreement."

"Boss, should I take care of him for you?" The bounce threatened, glaring at the now shaking arm candy.

Reyes tucked his wallet back into his pocket and waved a dismissed hand. 

"Just find him a cab, I'm done with him." He growled.

Jesse was about to leave, he wasn't sure where the Alec guy was going to go, but he assumed, down the alleyway, he was in. As Jesse was about to move back, He saw Reyes look in his direction. The dark brown eyes looked onto Jesses, He froze for a moment, then ducked back behind the corner, he waited to see if any footsteps came towards him, nothing did.

"Boss, are you heading back inside?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. I just thought I saw something."

"Do you want me to check it out?"

"No, just get that pickpocket home." He hummed smoothly as he turned around to head back inside.

"Fuck you, Reyes!" Alec hissed with all his might.

"Good night Alec." He said plainly, "Don't ever come back." Jesse then heard the steel door shut; it was his cue to leave. He stood and booked it back down the alley, almost falling a few times. Jesse needed to get a cab, he was positive Reyes saw him, at least he thought they locked eyes for a moment. He shook his head and tried to wave down a cab, he must have just been looking past me, he told himself.


	2. Passing Glances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *:･ﾟ✧A big thanks to my beta reader @Lundinstrom (McReap-me-now-76 on AO3) for all the help. *:･ﾟ✧  
> Summer classes are finally over, less stress more writing :)

He had been watching the entrance to Desperado checking for when Reyes showed up. He needed to figure out when Reyes usually arrived. 

Jesse turned down the music blasting from the car he had stolen from Ashe, He was just borrowing it, but he didn't really ask to borrow it, so yeah, he took it. It wasn't a good idea to do a stakeout on a motorcycle. He parked on the other side of the street with his window rolled down. He tossed his burnt up, cigarette out the cracked open window as he leaned his seat back. He was starting to get bored. 

There was a knock on the passenger side door, causing Jesse to turn over. He saw the purple dress and unlocked the door.

"Thought I would find you here, didn't think you would be in Elizabeth's car, though."

"Ashe doesn't mind."

"Ha, Sure she doesn’t." She rolled her eyes and sat down into the car, closing the door behind her. 

"How did you know I needed ya' Sombra?" Jesse asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"A client. He told me you're doing a job for him, and that you would need me." she smiled in her smug way.

"I'm not doing the job for Doomfist." Jesse hummed, annoyed. 

"Aw, I thought maybe you were going freelance, I would have had some good jobs for you."

"Unlike you Sombra, I have loyalty."

"Pfft fuck that. I rather get paid by anyone willing to pay." She said bitterly, shaking a hand dismissively. 

Jesse watched out the window as the Rolls Royce pulled up to the entrance. Jesse pulled out his phone and typed down the time. He ignored what Sombra started to say as he watched Reyes toss his keys to a Valet, he was alone now today. He wondered if Alec regretted losing out on the status a man like Reyes brought him. Jesse wondered what Reyes saw in Alec.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Sombra cut in, pulling Jesse back into the conversation. Sombra looked past him to what was out the window. "Oh."

"Whats oh, supposed to mean."

"Nothing, Reyes is hot, isn't he." Jesse saw her smirk.

Jess scoffed, crossing his arms like a child "I've killed hotter men before. What were you saying."

"I was asking why now, you haven't taken any jobs in a year."

"I just… I needed a good job. This is a big one." 

"That's for sure, it's like you're killing a King." She hummed. "I hope you know what you're doing and don't get carried away with all this mob nonsense."

"Trust me, I won't." Jesse gruffed out, turning to look at an envelope sitting on Sombra's lap. "What's that?"

"Your ticket into that party, the invitation for Mr. Joel Morricone" She smiled. 

"Thanks, Sombra." She handed it to Jesse before moving to exit the car.

"You owe me, McCree. See you around Cowboy." She laughed, and both exchanged goodbyes, leaving Jesse alone to his own devices. 

Jesse read over the invitation, it wasn't for a month, but Jesse knew he had to kill Reyes then like Doomfist said. It was the perfect opportunity, lucky for McCree it was at the Desperados Call. Though that meant he had to go back in and survey the whole place.

Jesse didn't want to go back in, he admitted to himself he was spooked by Reyes possibly seeing him that night, but he had to go back in. He thought about Reyes' dark broadening eyes and sighed.

"I have to go back in."

___________________

Jesse walked to the back door and watched for a few moments wondering where that door led to. He talked himself up and decided just to go in. McCree pulled the red steel door open and was in what he thought maybe was a janitor closet. He turned on the light, and looked around, nothing really caught his eye, but the room worked for a quick getaway if he ever needed it, and he might. He walked to the door to this room and cracked open when no one walked by he opened it, noticing the janitor closet was between both the bathrooms tucked away from the rest of the lounge, he thanked whatever deity above for him not getting caught.

He moved his way back to the bar ordering a drink to look the part of a lonely guy with wealthy parents to afford his bad habits. Jesse realized he might be too young to be a self-made millionaire, so he went with a more plausible fake background if anyone asked, which some older women and some men at the bar with questionable motives did. With a few choice words to them, Jesse moved to actually survey the bar. 

"Were they bothering you?" a rich voice resonated next to him, Jesse froze and looked to where the sound came from behind him.

Gabriel Reyes. Fuck.

He stood with a glass in his hands, and an arm tucked across his stomach, he blocked the way Jess was heading, he hadn't even noticed him move from his usual spot on the couch.

"N-no. They just wanted something I wasn't offering." Jesse answered, stumbling over his own voice; he kept his head down, not wanting to look him in the eyes. Didn't want to get recognized just in case Reyes got a pretty good look at him.

"Don't they always." Reyes agreed and moved towards the bar, smoothing his hair to the side. "Watch yourself kid, this place may seem pretty, but it's a den of trouble." He warned and started talking to the bartender, ignoring Jesse's stare.

As Jesse watched him walk away, he finally took a breath, he didn't realize he had been holding. He wondered if Reyes was onto him, or maybe it was just a coincidence. McCree shook his head and went about his snooping. He couldn't think about Reyes right now, he needed to get a feel for the place.

He finished his rounds and only found the small kitchen behind the bar, nothing he hadn't noticed around the lounge before. Seeing Reyes had left and moved back to his corner with a blond woman this time. Jesse ordered another drink and nursed it, watching Reyes rest a hand on the woman's thigh, wrapped tightly in a sky blue dress. The color contrasted against the lounge's theme and starkly against Reyes' warm dark skin. Jesse took another sip of his drink and looked down into the gold nectar.

"Watch out, boy." the bartender, McCree talked to the other night, warned. Jesse squinted his eyes, confused if he knew his plan.

"Pardon?" McCree asked, moving hair out of his eyes.

"Mr. Reyes. He lives a dangerous life, and no one stays in it long." He whispered as he cleaned a whiskey class. "I noticed you eyeing him. Trust me, boy, you don't want to be in that type of lifestyle with that man."

"Oh," Jesse knew he should just play along, he could learn something if he did. "What happened to the guy from the other night?"

"That kid was a street rat, Mr. Reyes picked up a few weeks back." He turned to put the clean glass on a shelf. "He has a habit of picking up people from difficult situations into his little group. Most don't stay, though." 

"Hmm, interesting'." Jesse hummed as he watched Reyes lean into the woman's space, talking slowly as he moved along golden lock behind her ear. "Why don't people stay? He's an attractive guy, and he's high up in BlackWatch, right?" he asked, still looking at the large scarred hand working its way up from the woman's legs to her neck.

"That's an understatement." He laughed, "and they end up like the rat, Alec, I think his name was. They all try to take advantage of Mr. Reyes, some way or another."

"What happens to them?" Jesse wasn't really paying attention as he looked at the couple now making out, long and intense on the couch. The hand tightening on the small throat, Reyes could snap it easily, Jesse thought darkly.

"He usually lets them go, he isn't cruel...just dangerous. Sometimes though, things get rough, and so does he." He set another glass for Jesse on the tabletop. "On the house, watch yourself around that guy; I'm not on his payroll...thought I ought to warn you since you're new around here."

Before Jesse could pull his eyes away from the locked lips to the new drink, his eyes got caught on the warm brown eyes staring back at him past blond locks, they were different from the dark black broadening ones he saw in that alley. The red ambient light lit up his eyes and showed their intensity. Jesse felt the heat build-up in his cheeks, and he whipped around, acting like he wasn't just caught staring at Gabriel make out with a fucking model of a woman. Why did I watch, Jesse palmed his forehead. 

Reyes was staring at him...while making out with someone. Reyes must've just felt I was watching. He exhaled and took the drink in front of him.

"Thanks. Wait, um, who's that woman?" Jesse asked the bartender as he moved to help another patron. He looked over Jesse's shoulders.

"Just a dancer, I think," he rubbed his chin and went back about his business. "like I said, they don't stay long."

Jesse ran a hand through his long hair, trying to calm himself down, with a gulp he turned to see if Reyes was still...busy. The tension in Jesse's body left as the two separated from their kiss, Reyes let go of the thin neck and reached for her hand, bringing both of them to their feet. With a whisper to her ear and a nod from her, they moved to a large curtain pulling it back.

How did I miss that? Jesse huffed. A fucking private room.

Reyes and the blond walked in, the curtain swinging closed behind them. After a couple minutes, Jesse grabbed his drink and turned out of his seat and moved to the giant curtain. As he moved closer, his way was blocked by a wall of muscle, Jesse looked up into the bouncers face. It was a different guy than the one who let him in.

"This room is private, Sir. Please move along."

"Oh, sorry I didn't know, I'm kinda new here." Jesse leaned to the side, getting a small glimpse into the room from the front, it was dark, he could make out a couch and two bodies on it, Maybe. His line of sight was blocked again by the necessarily suited guard.

"Sir, please move along. I won't ask again." he gruffed. The curtain was pulled back a few inches. Reyes leaned out, fixing his hair back into his perfect curls, his suit seemed a bit messed up… He still wore a flat expression. 

"What's going on out here?" He looked between the bouncer and Jesse.

"Just dealing with a guest Mr. Reyes."

"Dealing with?" Jesse scoffed, slicking his hair back, annoyed. Reyes looked Jesse up and down, raising a brow. Jesse tried to ignore the eyes on him.

"It's you; I thought I told you to stay out of trouble, kid."

"I'm not a kid, and ‘this place is trouble’ is what I thought you told me." Jesse quipped, looking off to the side, crossing his arm. 

"Hm, well, that's true." He chuckled and opened the curtain the rest of the way, letting the woman out from the room, they both exchanged a nod, and she left to go back to dance. Jesse looked back into the room and saw it was just a small dark space with a long couch, it probably serves many purposes none that Jesse wanted to think of at the moment, but he still did.

"Mr. Reyes, should I escort him out?" The bouncer cut in.

"For what, I ain't done nothin'." Jesse huffed, he played into the tantrum. He had to act the spoiled brat maybe Reyes would get annoyed and avoid him.

"What's your name." Reyes stepped forward, fixing his suit buttons, so they actually matched the correct hole. Jesse wasn't ready for the question nor the closeness of his target. This was a bad idea, Jesse thought. He never actually made contact with a target before...

"Uh, Joel. Joel Morricone", he answered another bad idea on his part.

"Hm." He looked Jesse in the eye while rubbing his well-trimmed goatee. He turned to the bouncer and gave a short nod, "Reed, leave this kid alone, I'm sure he's harmless." Jesse swore he saw a smirk play across Reyes' lips. The bouncer nodded and moved back to the pillar he was standing at giving Jesse a glare before doing so. Jesse turned to leave.

"You didn't take my advice, or are you actually trying to get into trouble?" Reyes asked, causing Jesse to stop in his tracks. He turned to face the mobster; he swallowed, seeing Reyes lean, arms crossed, to one side. It was threatening but also very alluring. 

"I guess I like trouble," Jesse answered with a practiced smile, trying not to show him how he was affected by the man he was planning to kill.

"Not this kind of trouble, kid." He responded, his steady hand patted Jesse's shoulder as Reyes moved past him, finishing their conversation as fast as it started.

Jesse sighed, now alone. Fished his hands into his pocket, pulling out his phone to call a cab home. He would just have to pick up Ashes' car tomorrow. He reminded himself as he left the Desperado's Call. 

Jesse crashed into his bed, not bothering to take his suit off. He pulled his pillow down towards him and wrapped his arms around it, squeezing it tight to his chest. He thought back to when Reyes looked at him during the makeout session and buried his head into the pillow, letting out a groan. What the fuck is wrong with me? I probably just imagined it, he thought, and turned onto his back, staring at the chipped ceiling. 

"I just need to kill that guy, and my life will go back to how it used to be," Jesse muttered and reached to turn off his light.

__________

Jesse refrained from going back into Blackwatch territory for a few days. He worked a few small jobs for Ashe when he could. Jesse was being paid for the hit in installments by both Talon and Deadlock, so he didn't really need the money, but he wanted something to do. He also just wanted to take his mind off the hit for a while. 

That was until he got a text from a number he didn't recognize. He unlocked his phone and read the text. 

Get a photo.

Jesse knew what it meant, and it had to be Doomfist, he rubbed his temples, it meant he would have to go back. Deep down, he wanted to, but it could compromise Jesse if he hadn't been found out already. He texted back.

Why?

Proof you are taking it seriously.

Fine, I'll get it done. 

He tossed his phone onto the coffee table. 

"Damn it," Jesse exclaimed to the emptiness around him, but then he heard his door open.

"Damn what?"

"Damn it, I should have never given you a key."

"You can take it back if you want." She laughed it off, tossing her stuff onto the counter. She went to raid Jesse's fridge of alcohol like she always did. 

"I'm thinking about it." He groaned, swinging his feet off the couch. 

"No poison?" She asked, shutting the fridge door.

"Oh, I've cut back because of the hit." That wasn't a lie Reyes was his hit, and he's been too busy thinking and trying not to think about those brown eyes. Maybe he was just jealous of Reyes… yeah, that was it. 

"Good for ya'! Maybe this kill is doing more good than I thought it would."

"Ha, maybe it is. "he drawled as he stood up, he didn't really wanna do the small talk back and forth with her. He put on his jacket and moved past her to the door. He saw her frown.

"Why do ya' always leave when I come by." She huffed and leaned a hand on the counter, glaring up at Jesse under her thick eyeliner. 

"I just need to do stuff for the hit. Don't read into it, Ashe." He closed the door behind him, and it was yanked back open again. He crossed his arms, looking at the furious white-haired women.

"Bullshit McCree! I'm just trying to help ya'."

"Only when it benefits you! Where were you when the family blacklisted me, Ashe."

"You know why I couldn't say nothin'!"

"Just lock the door when you leave Ashe. I'm not getting into this again." Jesse closed the door again and walked towards the elevator. He wasn't surprised when he heard glass shatter. She was always like that, and she wondered why they aren't close like they used to be. Ever the calamity she is, he shook his head and pressed the down button. 

Now he was actually in the perfect mood for a hard drink and some bad choices. 

_______

Jesse snuck in through the back door again. He shuffled through the dark janitor's closet and out the door into the alcove to the bathrooms. The janitor's closet clicked behind him, and he moved to step into the main lounge. A hand gripped around his wrist harshly.

"Hey!" He spun around to see them bounce, Reed, from the other night. "Let go of me." He pulled his arm out of the firm grip.

"Did you just come out of the janitor's closet?"

"No, I opened it thinking it was the restroom. Are ya' going to throw me out for opening the wrong door?" He put on the spoiled confident act again. The bouncer looked around and gave a curt nod.

"Sorry please enjoy your night."

"Hmph." Jesse turned around and smirked, feeling good. He talked his way out, getting thrown out again. That probably struck two for that guy, Jesse thought he should watch himself around that bouncer from then on. 

Jesse pushed passed the crowd watching for any wandering hands. He swatted so that got too close to his ass. 

The lounge was more crowded than it had been the last time and the music was louder than before as well. He finally found an open spot at the bar. He smiled when the usual bartender recognized him and came right over.

"Look who's back." He talked over the loud music.

"Sorry, you didn't scare me away last time." Jesse grinned, asking for his usual whiskey. "So, why is this place jammin' tonight?" Jesse talked as he watched his drink being poured, a bit on the heavy side.

"You don't know?" He raised an eyebrow 

"I do, but what is it really for?" Jesse lied, leaning his head to the side. 

The bartender looked for anyone who seemed too interested in the conversation and leaned in.

"You didn't hear it from me, but Mr. Reyes just landed a good deal with some high people in law, and he just got back from Monte Carlo. Hence the large crowd."

"Does he go to Monte Carlo a lot?"

"Possibly." The bartender narrowed his eyes, telling him that's all Jesses gonna get.

Jesse thanked him for the drink as he walked away, and Jesse kept an eye out for Reyes. He looked at the couch, but it had a couple in it Jesse didn't recognize, he looked at the dance floor, but it was too crowded to make out any specific person. He took a few photos of the crowded room for now and tucked his phone away.

He would just have to wait it out. 

_________

Waiting it out took longer than he thought, and the drink kept coming as the clock ticked away. Eventually, the lounge started to drain out some, and the distance between people became greater, but the blur in Jesse's mind told him not to look too hard.

"What kind of Daddy pays for your bad habit?" The voice asked, rich as the last time Jesse heard it. 

Jesse groaned and turned to look at the owner of the intoxicating voice. He was sipping from a fruity looking drink Jesse couldn't really place. Jesse would be blushing at how Reyes smirked down at him, drink in hand, but his face was already hot from the liquor.

"Mn, sorry?" Jesse drawled out, trying to kick himself out of the groggy state.

"Seeing as you're always here alone, I'm assuming the biological kind." Reyes placed his drink down with a click on the glass bar top. Watching Jesse out of the corner of his eye.

"Uh, yeah," Jesse choked on the last word as he tried to sit up straight. "How, um, why are you here?"

"Good question." He rubbed his chin. "Why are you here alone, and not having a good time." Jesse was too tipsy to realize his question wasn't answered, Reyes probably knew that.

"She and I got into a fight." Jesse hiccupped, looking at Reyes' hands resting across the table, the pointer finger tapping rhythmically with the music. Jesse's voice felt glassy as it came out.

"Sorry to hear that kid." he took another sip of his drink. "There are many more fish out there, trust me."

Jesse narrowed his eyes and looked Reyes up and down as he thought about his words.

"Why does no one stay with ya'?"

"Wha-"

"The other day with that Alec guy, you, you, you didn't kiss him back. A-and, that woman she was fast and boring." Jesse watched as Gabe's lips pulled tight like Jesse was stepping on some toes. He went on too drunk to notice the weight of his words "I can't get anyone to stay either. I'm what ya would call damaged g-goods." he laughed, finishing his old fashion in one long drink. He felt the tears wanting to break through. 

A firm hand wrapped around his arm and lifted him up off the chair. Jesse stumbled to keep his feet under him and leaned into the solid shoulder next to him.

"Let's get you, home, kid."

Jesse sniffled and rubbed his head into the black material of Reyes' suit. "I'm not a kid."

"Sure." He scoffed and led Jesse through the lounge, Jesse looked up through his bangs and saw Reyes shooting glares to any onlookers. Jesse wondered how he got himself in this situation… he didn't even bring his gun.

Jesse opened his eyes, and he was reclined in a car, not Ashe's. The interior was sleek and shiny, and it was kept clean from what Jesse could see. He looked out the window and saw his apartment building. The scenery came to a stop as the car was put in park.

"Come on, let's get you inside, McCree."

"How?" Jesse asked the man, he couldn't remember who drove him here. His door was pulled open, and he was helped out of the car, a strong arm wrapped around his waist.

"Your phone." The voice sounded familiar, did he know him? 

The last thing he remembered was being tucked into bed, which hadn't happened in years. The drilling migraine told Jesse one of the things he did last night, though. Jesse woke up early extremely confused but stayed hunched over the toilet for maybe an hour till he told himself he needed to get ready and figure out what happened.

"Who drove me home?" Jesse asked, looking around for a note or anything. After he couldn't find anything, he shot Ashe a message unlocking his phone. 

He slumped down onto his couch rubbing his forehead, trying to remember. He usually isn't a forgetful drunk, he decided to drown out many bad memories before, but unfortunately, it never worked. Maybe he pushed down the memory on purpose? He felt like it was on the tip of his tongue.

Before he could place it, he got another message from the unknown number, Doomfist.

Photo?

"Fuck!" Jesse looked at the message and felt his gut twist. He had one job last night, but Ashe always threw a wrench into everything. Jesse knew that wasn't fair to think, but he felt he had to blame it on someone, but he didn't want to blame another thing on himself. 

Jesse clicked on his photos to see if he happened to get Reyes in any of the crowd photos he took. Jesse stopped when he saw the most recent photo, he felt his cheeks and the tips of his ears heat up at the image of himself slumped over asleep leaning against the passenger door. Then the next photo made Jesse's heart drop, and something else throbs. It was Reyes, one he took obviously, but it was posed to make it look like someone else took it. He wore a mischievous grin, and his narrow brown eyes looked off to the side at something, was it, Jesse, he was looking at?

What kind of game was he playing?


	3. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *:･ﾟ✧I thought it would be fun to see things from Gabe's point of view, I promise the next chapter Jesse will have his meltdown about last chapter's events and have to deal with all that drama but here's a fun in-between chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy it!!!*:･ﾟ✧

Gabriel did see someone that night, even in the dark shadowed light of the back alley he could make out brown eyes watching him before they ducked behind the corner. Reyes thought it was another assassin or spy and welcomed them to try to get to him. It made everything a bit more interesting. After his little stunt with Alec, he needed a distraction, and dealing with a possible hitman could be a good distraction. Better that than dealing with the tedious work of running a mob family.

Since the founding of Blackwatch he's been stuck between being a Boss and wanting to go on important runs. But if he went down, the whole of Blackwatch would crumple and Morrison would make sure of it, cause without Gabe feeding him intel Blackwatch would just be another mob family. So he sticks to interrogations, well torture, it gives him something to do and he's always been good at it. 

The only thing different from Blackwatch and other mobs like the nearby Deadlocks is that Gabe chooses everyone in the ranks, checks their history, he wants morally gray people, not monsters looking for a place to kill at will, its more business than anything. Even if he gets people like Alec who couldn't change for the Family but would rather use it. Gabe deals with them swiftly, he wouldn't have any weak links in his ranks. Alec was different though, Gabe helped him for what he knew were selfish reasons. So, he would let the poor guy go back to his old life, with his knees intact.

"Boss, are you heading back inside?" Reed asked, shooting him a curious look.

"Hm? Oh, yes. I just thought I saw something." He hadn't noticed he was still staring where those eyes once looked back at him. He must have gotten lost in thought, it's been a long night Gabriel admits to himself.

Reed asked if he should check it out and Reyes shook his head. He didn't want the game to end as fast as it started. It would be a shame to kill the little watcher so fast. He paid a simple cab to take Alec home. Reed told him Alec protested the whole way there. He was ever the complainer, Reyes wondered what he ever saw in the guy. Yeah, he was attractive...that's was about it. Maybe he was just bored or lonely.

Me lonely?

The idea was ridiculous, he had all he ever wanted. He didn't need someone, he was just bored. That's what he told himself as he came to look down the alleyway later that night, he was just bored and a hitman will keep his mind busy...for a while till the hitman slipped up.

The next night he drank alone in his usual spot, tucked away in a corner so he could watch the whole space. It was an old habit that wasn't going to die soon. That's when he noticed a man come through the front doors heading straight for the bar.

After a moment of trying to place the guy, he remembered the brunette from the night before when Alec was still at his side. The young man just drank by himself from what he remembered. Had no company either beside the bartender, who he would talk to sparingly throughout the night asking for more drinks.

He didn't fit the crowd around him, though it seems he was aware of this fact and tried his best to make up for it, but he couldn't hide his slumped posture as he sat. His hair was long and feathery, in the dark red light, it sometimes looked like strands of pure copper. His suit was worn, almost like it was uniform. He had it unbuttoned some to show off his chest. Gabe smiled at the skin exposed, probably an addition to try to fit into the crowd.

He had wide shoulders and was probably Gabe's height to match, but he was still on the leaner side from what he could see. The young man could probably fill out more if he trained. He was still very attractive though Gabe admitted. The young man also had a charming smile he saw in flashes every now and then. If it was any other night he would offer him a drink, but he was on a hunt for a hitman tonight. Maybe another night he will get a drink for him, if he ever comes back Reyes thought.

After some time the brunette caught his attention again as he scoffed at something being said to him by the man beside him at the bar the kid then turned to walk away. It was then that he noticed the kid's eyes.

"Were they bothering you?" Reyes asked standing next to the young man walking away from the bar. Gabe noticed how he kept his eyes away, obviously trying to hide them like it was something incriminating.

He knew then that it was him he saw in that alley, those golden-brown eyes. The only question he had was, is he here to kill him or just to spy on him.

"N-no. They just wanted something I wasn't offering." The guy answered a bit shaken with an obvious accent, his voice warm and velvety. It almost didn't fit his young age but somehow it all worked together. 

"Don't they always." Reyes agreed and moved towards the bar, smoothing his hair to the side. He smiled when the young man watched the action closely. "Watch yourself kid, this place may seem pretty, but it's a den of trouble." That was a warning. He felt he owed the kid that much before the game, which the other wasn't aware they were playing, went any further. He left the puzzled man standing there as he went to get a drink. 

“Hello there, Mr. Reyes.” A voice sang from a gilded cage next to the bartop. Looking over, the raven hair woman gave a wicked little wink as she swayed her hips along with the music. “I see Alec didn't make the cut.” She smirked doing some type of twirl in the dance cage. Reyes knew the dancers would be the first to know about his dating life drama, they always were.

“Hello Mrs. Donovan.” He nodded in greeting “Yeah he didn't make it.” Mrs. Donovan, gave a small, obviously fake, frown for Reyes's sake as she ran her hands down her stomach and thighs.

He thought up a devious idea then and there. Giving her a grin he gestured for her to join him. She gave a knowing nod and opened the door to the cage, stepping down the steps taking Reyes' hand in hers. 

“That's a shame for him. The poor guy was too dumb to realize what he had. And please we always go over this call me Trixie.” she hummed. Gabe knew she was just sweet-talking like they all did. And Alec knew what he had, an open wallet for the taking and status. That's all he saw.

The pair made their way back to the couch. They both knew what they were signing up for... which was nothing, no strings a simple encounter then back to business. She also got some bragging rights among the dancers which was a plus for her Gabe figured.

He brought her into his lap and ran a hand up her legs whispering in her ear.

“Do you mind if I use you? Just for a moment dear.” Gabe whispered and nodded his head at his little spy, going to go sit back down at the bar after the guy who was being vulgar to him left with an off-balanced gait.

Trixie smiled and rubbed at Gabe's goatee glancing at what he was looking at. “That guy? Well he is kinda cute.” She tilted her head “What are you trying to make him jealous, Mr. Reyes?” 

He laughed. “No, just trying to make an impression.”

“Hm, well as long as we have our fun I’m here for it.” She winked and flipped her hair to her other shoulder leaning in to kiss Gabe.

He met her with as much passion as a meaningless kiss could warrant. She was a fine woman, attractive and around his age but they didn't feel anything deep for each other, just quick fucks when both were bored. Neither of them was lonely, just bored.

They had been kissing for a moment when Reyes opened his eyes to see if the kid was watching. Those honey eyes stared back into his. The brunette's face turned red, even the tips of his ears. It was cute, it caused Reyes to smirk into the kiss as the kid whipped back around like he was scolded by something. 

Gabe got what he wanted and pulled Trixie to her feet

“I think we left an impression, ready?” She nodded and pulled his arms taking them to the private room. When the curtain closed it was quick, neither took their clothes off, neither wanted that kind of intimacy with the other. Gabe was thinking back to the kid most of the time, he wondered who he was, he looked kind of familiar now that Gabe had seen him fully. He couldn't place it. 

After she finished followed by Gabe, they both adjusted their clothes and he moved to leave first. He usually was always the first to leave. He heard voices behind the curtain, Reed and the guy who was watching him. They went back and forth and the kid seemed much bolder now. He didn't hide his face nor lower his voice. Reyes liked the confidence on the kid, it looked good on him. 

"What's your name." Reyes stepped forward, fixing his suit jacket buttons, so they actually matched the correct hole. Jesse wasn't ready for the question nor the closeness of Gabe to him. 

"uh, Joel. Joel Morricone", he answered. Gabe knew it was a fake name but even the fake name sounded too close to a real name. There was something about him...

"You didn't take my advice, or are you actually trying to get into trouble?" Reyes asked, causing Jesse to stop in his tracks as he was moving to leave. Reyes leaned, arms crossed, to one side. It was threatening but also very alluring and he knew it, He saw Jesse eye him up for a moment.

"I guess I like trouble," Jesse answered with that charming smile.

"Not this kind of trouble, kid." He responded, his steady hand patted Jesse's shoulder as Reyes moved past him, finishing their conversation as fast as it started. 

This was going to be more fun than he anticipated.

_________

Monte Carlo was an escape, the perfect place to hide business like his. Jack met him there in their usual meeting spot, a small hole in the wall restaurant overlooking the water, they talked business, talked deals. The contract they had was business for business, whatever BlackWatch wanted they would take care of with the eyes of the law off of them. For that Reyes gave them intel, drug routes he didn't use but others did, meeting location for other organizations. Talon was on both Jack’s and Gabe’s list.

Gabe’s mob wasn't small like some local family, they had people all over and that's how Gabe liked it. He wasn't willing to miss out on any good prospects even outside of their home base.

Jack drank his simple off the shelf beer looking Gabriel up and down. “You seem pleased with yourself.” he hummed as he took another sip.

“Why wouldn’t I be? Everything is running smoothly for both of us.” Gabriel leaned back in his chair. “For once we can take a breath.”

“True, but you seem excited… it's kind of unnerving.” 

“Hitmen will do that to a man.” He smirked, lowering his sunglasses knowing Jack will overreact.

“You have another one after you?” he sighed, running a hand through his sunlight blond hair. “Can't you just take care of it quickly and not as messy as the last one.”

“You wanted information and so did I,” He moved his glasses back over his eyes. “Stop complaining about a mess you benefited from Jack.”

Morrison didn't fight back, he knew he did benefit from Gabriel's tactics and his mob. “You're still no good dead.” he answered shortly. 

“I don't think I’ll die. We’ll see though.” He laughed, Jack didn't take the joke well. “Jesus, Jack I’m gonna be fine. There's just something I need to figure out about this kid first before it's taken care of.”

“It's a kid?”

“I think in their twenties, young to be a hitman though.” Gabe had seen his fair share of them and most of them are older and have nothing to lose.

“Yeah... think he is with another mob?”

“You tell me.” Gabe fished his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Jack showing him a screenshot of surveillance footage at the lounge. It wasn't a perfect shot, it was what he could get though.

“This all you got?” Jack raised an eyebrow looking at the photo. 

“He knew to keep his head somewhat hidden from the camera, at the very least.”

“Fine, send it to me and I’ll see what I can do. If he is not in the database though you'll be out of luck.”

“Just do what you can.” he shrugged, watching as waves crashed against the boats in the harbor. That's what he and Jack were, boats constantly being hit with wave after wave. Maybe they were both getting too old for it, but they were both too stubborn to admit the years were catching up. Gabe was just glad he found something to entertain himself.

_________

Jesse McCree, he knew that name, he heard it in whispers. No one ever confirmed anything when it came to those deaths of course but still. The higher-ups in most mobs would bring up the name, none of them thought it belonged to a man barely in his twenties. Twenty-six to be exact, he thought as he read out the profile report.

This should have concerned Gabe, it did till he realized Jesse had been out of commission for at least a year for reasons he was going to find out. Deadlock wasn't known for being the most secretive mob. He was lucky the guy had been arrested for public intoxication or else he would have no name to go on.

“Who's the guy?” Reed asked looking down at Gabe as he sat on the couch reading the paper.

“Just someone I’m curious about.”

“For recruitment?”

“No just, interested.” Reyes hummed handing Reed the paper after closing it in the yellow file Jack gave him to it in. Reed gave the file a curious look and Reyes sighed. “Nothing that concerns you, Reed.”

“Of course Sir.” He hummed and walked off to survey the bar as Gabe dismissed him.

He saw Jesse from across the lounge drinking, more than he usually had. After a few hours he heard the bartender cut him off. 

Reyes walked over to the kid and as he rested his head on the table. Gabe talked to him for a while, and the more they talked the more depressed McCree sounded about some woman. He pitied the hitman and wondered if he actually is after him or somehow their paths just ended up crossing, he doubted it though but he could wish. Somehow, against his better judgment, he ended up offering the kid a ride home.

“You shouldn't drink on the job, kid.” He stopped at a stoplight, he looked over and saw the tawny-haired man curl up on himself leaning the seat back like he was going to go to sleep.

“You should stop hooking up with randoms.” Jesse murmured looking over at Gabe with hooded eyes.

“Oh. You care about who I hook up with?” He laughed.

“Na’ you're too old for me.” McCree smiled “Don't get your hopes up. And stop calling me kid, I have a name.”

“Two names apparently.” he grinned and drove as the light turned green, he heard soft snoring coming from next to him. “What a dangerous Hitman.” he hummed to himself. He pulled over on the shoulder of the road and fished through Jesse's pockets for his phone so he could drive him home.

The phone did not have a lock on it, he wondered what kind of person didn't have a code. A drunkard, that's who. He shook his head wishing McCree didn't need to drink that much, why did he care though, it benefited him. A drunk hitman surely couldn't shoot straight.

He looked through the phone to find anything about an address, but his messages caught his eye. He wondered if he got any text from the women he was talking about at the bar. There wasn't, but at the top was an unknown number, asking for a photo. Gabriel knew what it meant. He looked over and made sure Jesse was still sleeping, he moved a strand of hair from over McCrees eyes to get a better look at the sleeping face. He decided then he would help him. 

He clicked on the camera and took a photo. He wouldn't lie that the thought of Jesse seeing it didn't thrill him, he took another. One photo of Jesse sleeping soundly all curled up in the leather seat. He took another one on his own phone, for reasons he didn't want to admit yet.

Eventually, he figured out where McCree lived and headed that way, merging back on the road. He awoke when they pulled into the parking lot. He realized later that he called him McCree but he was sure the man wouldn't remember any of it. He helped him up to his room and tucked him in, he did look around the space, it was small and dingy but he didn't expect much from the hitman. He noticed the damaged laptop and opened, it too had no lock. He laughed and went to the search history, most of it was image searches of him. He felt flattered.

There was a knock at the door, he debated not answering it but he did. 

“I decided to knock this time happy? Oh-” The white-haired woman looked confused as he pulled the creaky door open. “Sorry I think I have the wrong apartment.” she moved to leave.

“No you have the right place. He’s asleep.” She raised a brow and looked him up and down. He was lucky it was late and the hallway lights were dim and she smelt like she had been drinking too. “I don't think he wants to talk to you for awhile, best leave him alone.”

“Excuse me, who do you think you are?” She slurred. He pushed passed her, locking the door behind him as he exited the apartment. “I would just let him sleep.” He finished and left the way he came in. The woman looked at him and the door and decided to leave down the stairwell. Gabriel was glad she didn't disturb McCree. He wished he could see the kids' reaction to the photos when morning came.


	4. A friendly reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *:･ﾟ✧ Hiya! Been a while, hasn't it? I just wanted to say thank you for all the love on the last chapters. Sorry, it took me so long to update, I just have been busy and lacked motivation. So here's a small chapter just to get the story going again. *:･ﾟ✧

Jesse looked at the photo for, he didn't know maybe an hour or so. Maybe more. He couldn't believe he let his target get so close to him, it was a mistake. He did go out that night looking to make some trouble but this was a big, big ass mistake. Jesse stood up and looked around his apartment again looking for any bugs or cameras. Reyes had to have placed something to watch him... 

He couldn’t find anything besides the mirror Ashe smashed out of anger the day before. He shook his head knowing he would have to replace it. Just more collateral damage in Ashe’s wake, much like himself.

After sweeping the rooms Jesse opened his laptop and checked to see if anything was placed on it, and to his amazement, nothing looked suspicious but his history was pulled up and now that he saw it, it all focused around Garbiel, mainly his photos. None of them were as clear and perfect as the one he left on Jesse's phone though.

Did Reyes see this? Jesse felt embarrassment rise in him, he looked back down at the photo on his phone following the deep scars across his cheek with his eyes.

There was a knock at his door that startled Jesse to shut his phone and computer off. “Yeah?” he called. He felt he was caught doing something indecent. Why was that? Reyes is just a job.

“It’s me.” Ashe called back from the other side of the door. Jesse looked over at the clock, it was noon. He slept in longer than usual, the excuse that it was too early for drama has passed. He knew ignoring her wasn't an option either.

“Comin’,” Jesse stood and moved to the door opening it, he was greeted with an Ashe who didn't look like her normal perfect self, probably trying to make him feel sorry for her. She knew how to lay it on thick, he saw her pull it on her parents when they were young. Her eyes were bloodshot and her white hair a mess. Even her nails were chipped. He didn't want to ask her about it. “Yes?” he said shortly leaning against his door frame.

“I came by last night.” She crossed her arms. She looked like how Jesse felt. “Your date or whatever told me to leave you alone. Guess you were talking shit about me huh?” She half joked.

Jesse perked up. “You saw him?” He felt his gut churn. Had she caught him? Well he wasn't guilty of anything... 

“Yeah well it's a little fuzzy but ya’ tall hot guy with a goatee I think. You shouldn’t let people take ya’ home if you're not gonna remember them. What if something happened.”

“Ight’ I’m not gonna take advice from you today Ashe.” Jesse rolled his eyes at the sudden concern for his well being. “And yes I probably said stuff about you I was drunk and upset. What do you expect? Plus you owe me a mirror.”

“Hm. I figured, he told me you wouldn't want to talk to me.” she drug her nails into her arm looking off to the side, white strands of hair blocking her face from his view. Maybe that was for the better.

“He was right.” Jesse didn't know how much he told Gabriel but Reyes was correct about Ashe. He didn't want to talk to her, still, doesn't.

“Tsk, fine here's your damn key. I just came to return it anyway.” She tossed it into the room and moved to walk down the hallway. Jesse said nothing as he watched her go, she only ever used him and he wasn't ready to forgive her, Reyes was right. He closed the door a bit harder than he should have but it felt good to hear the loud thud.

He hoped Ashe was too drunk to remember Gabriel's face clearly. He didn't want to explain to her or the other underbosses what the leader of BlackWatch was doing in his apartment and not dead.

_________

He stared down at his phone waiting for the other shoe to drop. He didn't know what he was waiting for but he couldn't shake the feeling something was about to go wrong. 

Jesse looked down at his phone and swiped to the photo Reyes took of him sleeping. 

He wondered why Reyes took it, to mock him? The selfie did that enough. Why take the second one. The photo didn't seem threatening, Jesse thought he looked peaceful sleeping there. He swiped back to the picture of Reyes and sat down on the couch. He smiled at the small glint in Reyes dark brown eyes. He hummed as he looked down from the welcoming eyes to those full lips surrounded by a thick salt and pepper color goatee. He was smirking, that bastard. Jesse's eyes traced the deep scars decorating the handsome face. Fuck. Jesse couldn't help how his cock got interested in what other scars the man had, and how he got them. 

No. fucking shit...

Jesse shook his head as he internally yelled at himself. He had no interest in that fucking bastard how could he, he's just another hit. He took a few deep breaths, waiting for everything to calm down, downstairs then got up. 

He walked out the door after getting somewhat dressed for what was left of the day. He just needed to...to do something. He couldn't keep waiting around, he was starting to get stir crazy in his small apartment. He just needed to go for a short walk.

_________

Jesse ran a hand through his hair as he walked down the uneven sidewalk, counting the civilians in groups as he passed. Not many people liked to walk this part of town, especially when the sun is setting, but there were always a few that went bar hopping in groups, for safety. He didn't care for groups. He’s always been alone rider even in Deadlock. He never really cunted Ashe as his partner, she was more of a Boss, even back in the day. Jesse just liked taking orders he guessed, he laughed at the idea.

Jesse watched as street lights started to glow one by one and the groups walked by less and less. It was starting to get late, he headed back to his apartment building. In the back of Jesse's head he felt something was off and shouldn't have been surprised when everything went south.

Jesse heard footsteps running towards him and before he could turn to see who it was there was a swift punch to his side as a large man stepped out in front of Jesse's path. Jesse coughed and tasted blood in his mouth. He had never been hit that hard in his life. He couldn't catch his breath. He felt like something inside of him was shutting down, he really felt the need the throw-up.

The footsteps from behind him grew closer and kicked Jesse's knee out sending him forward to the still burning hot concrete. He hissed as a hand wrapped itself in his hair and yanked his head back forcing him to look up as a foot was pressed down on his ankle, forcing him to stay on his knees.

Jesse growled and tried to calm down. As his vision cleared he saw the large crisp white suit leaning against the brick wall in front of him. Jesse was quick to spot the two other people hiding in the shadow and he felt the one behind him still yanking on his hair. Jesse grinds his teeth wishing he brought his gun.

“Hello there, McCree.” Doomfist smiled.

“Is this anyway to treat a man that's doing ya’ a favor?” Jesse hissed and then spat. Blood, he was hit damn hard. No wonder they call him doomfist.

“It’s a job, not a favor. A job that you should be focused on.”

“I am! I’ve been surveying him, and the place.” Jesse coughed out.

“That's not all you're doing McCree. Don’t let this man tempt you, or else you would just be in my way.” Akande looked down at McCree kneeling in front of him, He fidgeted with one of his huge rings.

“I swear, nothing is happening.” Jesse glared up at him “He’ll be dead after the party. Its in a week. I swear, it will be done.”

“Hm, Fine. Let him go.”

Jesse's head slumped forward after the man behind him let go of his hair and the men stepped away from him letting him go. Jesse, while coughing, got up on his feet, a bit slowly. He watched as the pact of men led by doomfist walked back down the alley, leaving him.

“Was this Talon or Deadlock!” Jesse called out toward them. Akande turned around and even in the dark Jesse could see a grin.

“This was a business call from both of us. Good night Dead Eye.” He laughed before they all went behind a building.

Jesse somehow knew it was also from Deadlock, fucking underbosses, Torres and Sanders. Jesse knew they didn't trust him, he wondered if Ashe knew about this ‘Reminder’. It didn't matter.

__________

Jesse headed back towards his apartment, when he moved towards the side entrance where a sleek car sat running, it was all too familiar. Jesse rushed inside, hoping he wasn't noticed. It was Reyes' car, what was it doing there, in front of his apartment? He must have been watching him.

Jesse was extra conscious, making his way back up to his apartment, making sure no one was following him or placed there to watch him. Unexpectedly, there was no one, it was rather late now it made sense why no one would be walking about the halls. Jesse stopped in front of his room and inspected the door, it was still locked.

He entered his apartment and as soon as he stepped inside he heard a crunch under his foot. He looked down, a paper? Closing the door behind him, he bent down picking it up. It was obviously taken out of some kind of notebook and folder to slide under his door. Now fully curious, he had to open it. He moved over to the couch and read it.

Coffee.

That was it…? Curious, it didn't really seem like it was asking him to coffee, more like it stated it. The penmanship was crisp and clear, obviously, no one in Deadlock wrote it; it was too pretty. That when he smelled it: tobacco, cedar, and fire. It felt like he smelt it before. Reyes. It had to be, it only made sense. His car and this note, it all adds up. Jesse took another sniff, and he was back in that car. He remembered it, foggily. He remembered looking out the window and falling asleep and the smell from being so close to him, what did he say, or what did Reyes say? Damn, he wished he knew.

_________

The next morning he went to his usual spot, a small coffee cafe near his Apartment. He waited there, for not very long. The little bell above the door rang and Jesse turned to see, the handsome, darkly dressed man walking over to where he sat. He didn't ask nor did he regard Jesse till he sat down in the seat opposite him. He looked at Jesse, as Jesse took an awkward drink from his mug. He didn't know what to say, he waited for Reyes to start. There was silence for a while as the two sized each other up from their sides of the table. Jesse could smell the familiar scent on him.

“It looks like they didn't do any lasting damage.” Reyes’s eyes roamed over Jesse's form. Examining him. “Are you alright?” 

“What?” Jesse was surprised by the statement. Why was he concerned about his health? Reyes ignored the surprise and waved over a waitress and ordered, after he did so he rested his arms on the table looking solely at Jesse. Jesse couldn't name the look, but even at a distance Reyes was really good at hiding his emotions.

“Talon.”

“How did you know?” Jesse hoped he didn't know why Talon came after him. 

“I was, concerned, so I watched your apartment complex”

“All day?”

“...” He looked away.

“Do you always worry about random drunk men you drive home?”

“I don't usually do that, this was a first.” He grinned at the accusation. “Can I ask why Talon came after you Joel?”

Jesse was so thankful when he heard his cover name, at least his cover was still intact and Reyes wasn't totally aware of his plan to kill him, if at all. “I’m not sure who they are, they thought I was somebody close to you I guess? I’m not sure.”

“Hmm, interesting.” He rubbed at his goatee. “Very interesting.”

“How so?” Jesse played dumb and tilted his head.

“It’s nothing,” He smirked, “It's just interesting, how badly you want to cling onto your cover, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> *:･ﾟ✧If you've liked the fic so far, please leave a Comment, Kudo, or Subscribe! It really means a lot!!!*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
